<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Historical Television Reviews and Reboots by FANFAN867</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116808">Historical Television Reviews and Reboots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANFAN867/pseuds/FANFAN867'>FANFAN867</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s05e13 Basic Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANFAN867/pseuds/FANFAN867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has some dirty thoughts at the after party for the post-saving Greendale impromptu dance party in S5 E13 Basic Sandwich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Britta Perry/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Historical Television Reviews and Reboots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-watched S05 E13 and had serious story thoughts, and then had not-so-serious thoughts about what happens after the dance party. They don't just all go home, right? So here's this missing scene piece of fluff on Jeff's generally being horny post episode (nothing too raunchy, I don't think?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The post-saving Greendale impromptu dance party had been therapeutic and exhilarating. No one wanted the fun to end, so when someone suggested a celebratory dinner at Señor Kevin’s afterward, no one in the Save Greendale Committee objected (including Abed, once he found out the <em>Die Hard</em> -hating manager had been fired).</p><p>Britta and Annie sat next to each other, so as the night wore on, it made it easy for Jeff’s mind to indulge in a brief tequila-inspired fantasy as he sat across from them. This recent crisis had made him question things about himself, mainly his stance on settling down. And at the current moment, he was wondering about the laws regarding polygamy. Utah wasn’t <em>that </em>far away after all….</p><p>Jeff smiled to himself. He knew neither women would go for it, but for very different reasons—Annie to protect the sanctity of whatever relationship she was in, Britta because she’d worry her feminist card would be yanked for being part of a harem – but it was definitely fun to imagine.</p><p>Taking another drink from his surprisingly not-terrible margarita, Jeff then considered the possibility of just a very generous living situation.  A reboot of one of his favorite old shows, <em>Three’s Company. </em></p><p>“Jeff’s Company, <em>with Jeff Winger starring as the new, improved and way more buff version of Jack Tripper.”  </em>With his very own Chrissy and Janet. And a very different plot line.</p><p>Jeff grinned broadly at the thought.  “<em>Maybe Abed's on to something, wanting to live in a TV show</em>.”</p><p>This time, Jeff laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>The sudden sound made Annie look over from conversation with Shirley, seated to her other side. Annie gave him a questioning look, but Jeff just tipped his drink to her, knowing she probably had no idea what he was thinking – not just the dirty thoughts, but that she likely hadn’t seen <em>Three’s Company </em>either.</p><p>Sure enough, Annie looked at him with same excited look she’d had since they saved the school, and gave a little wave before turning back to her conversation with Shirley.</p><p>With his previous thoughts interrupted, Jeff looked around the table. Everyone was in a good mood, having fun. Abed was sitting next to him, deep conversation with Hickey about what sounded like a duck and a… cop movie? Jeff knew he’d likely hear more about that later.</p><p>The Dean and Chang were on his other side, practicing the correct pronunciation of <em>cerveza, </em>and both were getting it horribly wrong.</p><p>“<em>How the hell did anyone ever believe he was a Spanish teacher?</em>” Jeff wondered to himself before chalking it up to part of Greendale’s <em>charm.</em></p><p>Duncan was zoned out at the end of the table, though Jeff wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the electric shock he’d received early. Either was possible and, knowing that guy’s history, it would probably be best if someone took away his keys.</p><p>Britta was across from him flirting with the waiter, who was bringing around more margaritas and tequila shots.</p><p>Jeff didn’t typically drink tequila, but when in Rome, “<em>Or in this case, a mediocre Mexican restaurant...,</em>” he thought.</p><p>He watched as Britta leaned back to say something to the waiter, and her shirt rose just enough to show a sliver of skin. Considering where his mind was a few minutes ago, Jeff was not surprised at how quickly this turned him on.</p><p>“<em>Probably not wearing panties,"  </em>he thought devilishly, knowing she’d call him gross for the thought, and knowing she’d be right.</p><p>Of course, also knowing Britta, if she wasn’t wearing anything under her jeans it was less likely that she was doing it to be sexy, and more likely because she hasn’t bothered doing laundry.</p><p>His previous thoughts of living his own version of <em>Jeff’s Company</em> came back. A “laundry day” episode was definitely something he’d play through his head later.</p><p>Britta turned back to the table in time to catch him staring. She looked at him quizzically for a moment and he grinned. Her expression quickly changed from confusion, to shock, and then to playful scolding, and he realized she knew what he was thinking (or at least a version of what he was thinking). She’d also probably seen <em>Three’s Company.</em></p><p>“You know,” she said, leaning across the table so she wouldn’t have to shout, “In another of Abed's timelines, this would be our engagement party.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, leaning closer to meet her halfway, “That would be so lame!”</p><p>“The absolute worst!” she laughed, leaning back. Now she was the one to raise her shot glass at him, drink, and then look around. When her eyes came back to Jeff, he was still smiling at her.</p><p>Britta grinned back.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>The party began to thin out slowly.</p><p>Hickey had left first, clutching napkin sketches of a duck with a burrito. The new non-<em>Die Hard-</em>hating manager had escorted Duncan to a waiting cab outside. The Dean and Chang eventually stumbled off wearing misappropriated sombreros, and Shirley went home to her boys. The four remaining members of the original group stood outside, waiting for their rides.</p><p>When Annie and Abed’s came, Jeff took turns giving them both hugs. He might have hugged Annie longer, but she peeled away, declaring their final round of shots to have been a mistake. As she climbed into the back of the grey Camry, she could be heard asking the driver to roll the windows down and crank up the air.</p><p>“Hey, Abed,” Jeff called before his friend could get in the car. Abed waited as Jeff walked close, so he couldn’t be overheard. “Have you ever heard of a show called <em>Three’s Company</em>?”</p><p>“Of course,” Abed answered. “Most '70s references may be out of my wheelhouse, but it’s a classic show of misunderstandings and hijinks.”</p><p>Abed then looked at Jeff, and then at Britta leaning into the car, reminding Annie to hydrate when she got home.</p><p>He sighed. “If you’re going to spin-off, I’d stick to rebooting <em>M*A*S*H , </em>if I were you, Jeff. For as much as Hot Lips and Hawkeye fought, they at least had a mutual understanding of each other.”</p><p>With that, Abed got in the waiting car and waved good-bye. Meanwhile, Jeff was left confused as ever at what Abed meant, and also how the hell his friend could seemingly see right through everything.</p><p>Britta waved at the car as it drove off, then wrapped her arm around Jeff’s and leaned into his side for balance.</p><p>“You know,” she said, “it actually wouldn’t have been <em>the </em>worst engagement party, if that <em>had</em> been our engagement party. I mean, it would have been lame if we were actually having a party <em>just </em>to celebrate the <em>eventual</em> party that would be the celebration of the continuing of our patriarchal society that keeps women suppressed. But the party <em>itself</em> wouldn’t have been terrible.” She paused to turn her body towards his. “Just the premise of it.”</p><p>Jeff didn’t bother to wait. He pulled her close and leaned in. They kissed for a solid minute before breaking apart.</p><p>“This is going to sound weird, but have you ever seen <em>M*A*S*H</em>?” Jeff asked, after a brief hesitation.</p><p>Britta looked confused. “No… I mean, I may have seen an episode or two over the years, but not really. Why?”</p><p>Jeff shook his head.  “Doesn’t matter,” he said, as he leaned in again to keep kissing her.</p><p>When Britta started clutching at his jacket, Jeff knew it was time to leave. “Care to come home with me and <em>not</em> watch old shows from the ‘70s?”</p><p>“Care to tell me what you were thinking back at the table inside when you were staring at me?” She shot back with a wicked smirk.</p><p>Jeff grinned as he reached to pull her close again. Tonight’s episode of <em>Two’s Company </em>would be just fine with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>